Talk:Eremite's Attack
Isn't this Mystic Sweep? Oh wait, very small difference. Assassinman 02:24, 28 September 2006 (CDT) It seems strange to me but this dosnt seem to have an after cast. also if you use a normal attack skill then Eremite's Attack and Mystic Sweep it forms quite an effectie spike.--Coloneh RIP 18:24, 1 December 2006 (CST) :I'm inexperienced in the ways of the Dervish (lvl 3), so would the damage be added to all three ppl u hit with ure scythe? Urock 21:31, 29 April 2007 (CDT) "Bug" Doesn't seem much of a bug, nor relavent for an english wiki — Skuld 16:20, 8 January 2007 (CST) Important? Why is it "important" to note that it's a melee attack and not a Scythe attack? I can understand a note like that on a skill in Critical Strikes (like Malicious Strike) since it is reasonable to suppose one might invest heavily in Critical Strikes and in a non-dagger melee weapon, but it hardly seems sensible to invest in Scythe Mastery only to invest heavily in Axe for example, and to then use the melee attack for an axe. If it were in Mysticism, Wind Prayers or Earth Prayers this might be "important", but as it is it's pretty much trivia, and only really has any relevance to Sand Shards (since you wouldn't miss with a "Scythe Attack" if you miss with this). --image:Epinephrine.jpg ~ Epinephrine 15:45, 8 February 2007 (CST) :Because it's a melee attack with a shortened activation time. It could be used much like Protector's Strike to increase DPS, and unlike PS if enough enemies are provided, it can reach it's damage ceiling with no points in it's associated attribute. 66.36.19.162 16:12, 8 February 2007 (CST) ::It could still do that if it was a scythe attack. --Ckal Ktak 16:15, 17 May 2007 (CDT) :::You could, but only if you were using a scythe. It is important to note that it is melee because it can be used to increase DPS with any weapon, not just a scythe. Although this should probably be put in that part of the notes section as it can be kinda confusing otherwise. [[User:Marin Bloodbane|''Marin Bloodbane]] (Talk) 16:57, 25 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Kind of strange to have a melee attack that doesn't require a scythe in the scythe mastery. Even if you don't plan to use a scythe for this skill, you'll still need points in scythe mastery for the damage unless you don't care about damage output and just want a multi-hitting attack skill. ---- [[User:SavageX378|''SavageX]] 01:07, 29 September 2007 (UTC) :::::The skill in itself is not multi-hitting though, it's the scythe that multi-hits. 201.150.70.31 20:01, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Nerf The 17th April update, what a ridiculous nerf. Now they are forcing you to have pious fury/heart of fury up at all times using this to get anything decent from it. --82.43.237.196 20:17, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :OH NO A WHOLE QUARTER OF A SECOND!!! Seriously, think. Lord of all tyria 20:18, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::I think you're the one who needs to think. As I have said already, in order to get a benefit from this you must have 33% attack speed. Roughly 1 second before hand vs 1.3 now with 33% attack speed. Without attack speed we're looking at 1.5 vs 2.0. This is half a second. This gimps the dervish spiking power. --82.43.237.196 09:19, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :More and more nerf on the Dervish, if they want, they can trash it, I don't like it anymore. --66.98.85.67 01:20, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::Considering it was chained with mystic sweep, it's half a second lost....which can be all the difference between a successful spike and failure. And this hardly needed a nerf, QQing pvpers. 222.153.236.6 01:34, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :::This was most likely nerfed because of the popular R/D build that uses this during a Pious spike. Sad that 1 build can cause a skill to get nerfed 25% more in terms of speed. --82.43.237.196 23:35, 19 April 2008 (UTC)